1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to garment drying forms and more particularly to a form to hold a just washed hat or cap as it dries to maintain such in its original shape.
2. Prior Art
Forms for hats or caps are well known and have been in use for many years. Such forms include those which may be used to hold a hat during its assembly, those to help shape a hat after its assembly, and those to hold a hat in a wet condition to inhibit shrinkage as it dries.
One early form is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 62,321 wherein a series of hinged levers are positioned in a radial array. These levers may be expanded to block a head portion of a hat while firmly holding a brim portion of the hat.
A further hat forming device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 157,845. This device includes two arcuate shaped blocks connected by a set of guide posts. These guide posts project respectively from an end of each block for slidable disposition in passageway in an opposite end of the other block. The distance between the blocks may be adjusted by a turnbuckle-type coupling located between the blocks and having ends connecting respectively with the blocks.
A frame specifically for cap drying is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 2,704,176 and comprises two bendable frame members. One end of one frame member is adjustably joined to one end of the other member by a set of wing-type fasteners positioned in slots in sides of each frame member respectively. On an opposite end of the one frame member is a pair of offset gripping lugs. The frame members may be formed into a circular shaped frame to fit inside a cap by bending the frame members so that the gripping lugs on the one frame member may be secured to an end piece of the unattached end of the other frame member.